cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pan Zając
'Pan Zając '(ang. Mr. Herriman) - fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster. Zmyślony przyjaciel Pani Foster. Historia Jak dowiadujemy się w serialu, Pan Zając został stworzony przez Panią Foster, gdy była ona jeszcze dzieckiem. Pomieszkiwał z nią w Domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół. Z tego powodu jest niezwykle przywiązany do swojej twórczyni. Praktycznie tylko ona ma wpływ na jego konsekwentne zachowanie. Nawet jeżeli jej przy nim nie ma, a jest tylko jej chociażby pomnik (o który bardzo dba), to rozważa przy nim np. konsekwencje skradzenia wszystkich marchewek w domu. Charakterystyka Jest to zmyślony przyjaciel, wymyślony przez panią Foster. Czarny charakter w życiu panny Franki oraz Blooregarda. Pełni funkcję prezesa Domu Dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół (nikt zwykle się nie zgłasza na wybory, więc automatycznie wygrywa) od około trzydziestu latOdc. Wielkie wybory. Pewnego razu kandydowała również Franka (z którą przegrał) oraz Bloo (który po pewnym czasie zaczął współpracować jednak z Zającem), po jakimś czasie zwrócono mu status prezesa, kiedy Franka zrezygnowała z powodu niskiej pensji. Trzyma się sztywnych zasad i jest bardzo stary. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś uważa, że jego zasady są bezsensowne lub plotkuje na jego temat. Sprzeciwia się też trzymaniu Bloo tak długo, jak długo będzie się spóźniał Maks na spotkanie z nim, i nieoddawaniu go adopcji, bo to się kłóci z założeniami Domu Pani Foster. W odcinku Zając rusza w tango nie egzekwuje przestrzegania zasad, po tym jak Bloo udało się wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Pana Zająca, przez co w domu zapanowała anarchia. Jest najstarszym przyjacielem w całym domu. Zwraca się do innych osób w sposób prawidłowy, nazywając mężczyzn „panami” i kobiety „paniami”. Boi się psów i ma na ich temat fobię. Żywi wielką niechęć do Bloo (z wzajemnością), gdyż ten łamie większość zasad w domu. Nie przepada również za nim Franka, gdyż jest bardzo konsekwentny w ocenie jej pracy w domu. W odc. Więźniowie wyobraźni po zniknięciu Franki i nie odnalezionej zastępczyni, wykonywał jej czynności. W odc. Moja tak zwana żona został zmuszony, by udawać, że Koko to jego żona. Pani Foster wymyśliła go w XX wieku, przez co jest nadal staroświecki, np. myśląc, że internet jest pewnym miejscem. Pan Zając bardzo często ulega swojej twórczyni, mimo iż sceptycznie podchodzi do jej pomysłów. Zazwyczaj zmyśleni przyjaciele i twórcy są do siebie podobni, jednak pani Foster i pan Zając są przeciwieństwem siebie względem charakteru. W kilku odcinkach widzimy także zaspakajanie przez Pana Zająca naturalnych potrzeb dzikich zająców, takich jak jedzenie marchwi (czasami jest od nich uzależniony i ukrywa to przed innymi) czy polowanie. Panicznie boi się psów. Mimo iż wypowiada się bardzo poważnie i dojrzale, ma bardzo bogate słownictwo, jest dość spokojny i inteligentny, to okazuje się być też dość naiwny. Dość często udaje się innym go nabrać. Jednym z najbardziej jasnych dowodów jest odcinek Żadnych szalonych prywatek, gdzie mimo iż to Koko z charakterystycznym tylko dla siebie sposobem mówienia, dzwoniła do jego gabinetu, na dodatek z telefonu stojącego w pokoju obok, Pan Zając nie zorientował się, że to Koko dzwoni, na dodatek uwierzył że jego lodówka może się "ulatniać" i zgodnie ze wskazówką, postanowił zacząć ją gonić. Wygląd Jak wynika z samego imienia, Pan Zając jest zmyślonym przyjacielem w postaci zająca, wielokrotnie mylonego z królikiem. Jest cały szary oraz ma białe wąsy. Z racji jego osobowości nosi on czarno-białą marynarkę sięgającą do piersi i czerwoną muszkę na szyi. Zawsze ma na głowie czarny cylinder oraz monokl na prawym oku. W kieszeni nosi mały, żółty zegarek. Cytaty * Powściągliwość, panno Franko, to najlepszy zamek do tych drzwi. ** Opis: usprawiedliwiając się przed tym, że poskąpiono na zamek do drzwi. * Praca daje radość! * Szczęście nie jest mi potrzebne. Intelektem wyrastam ponad naturę, a zatem wydrę jej, co zechcę. * Ty, kobieto, marsz do kuchni! * Wyjątkowo cię nie cierpię. (ang. I dislike you with great intensity.) Reguły * Należy postępować zgodnie z pisemnymi instrukcjami, żeby nie doprowadzić do zniszczeń. * Żujesz dokładnie, żyjesz przykładnie. * Konserwacja wymaga koncentracji. * Dwa segmenty papieru toaletowego na jeden "raz". * Nie mówić z pełnymi ustami. Ciekawostki * W oryginalnej wersji językowej mówi z brytyjskim akcentem. * Jego przydomek "Harry" pochodzi od angielskiej wersji imienia "Pan Zając" – Mr. Herriman. * W odcinku Kto tu wpuścił psy? dowiadujemy się, że cierpi na kynofobię. * W odcinku Podano do stołu mówi, że wstaje dokładnie o 5:30, natomiast w odcinku Zając rusza w tango, wstaje według harmonogramu, o godzinie 6:00. * Okazuje się w odcinku Bilet na Roda, że Pan Zając umie prowadzić samochód. * Pan Zając bywa porównywany do białego królika z Alicji w Krainie Czarów''http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/FostersHomeForImaginaryFriends, ponieważ ten jest białym futrzakiem ubranym w czarnym płaszcz, skłonnym do punktualności, czyli podobnym do Zająca; rzadziej jest porównywany także do Marcowego Zająca. * Dziwnym jest fakt, że gra w Super Mega Blasteroidy 9, jak wynika z odcinka ''Papa kujonku!, mimo swojego usposobienia. Wystąpienia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni przyjaciele Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster